25th Anniversary Edition Mix
}} ' songs. They are owned by and , and . I'm just a fan of their music, and I made this compilation.}} ---- |artist = |recorded = 5 July 1966 - 9 December 1968 |length = 0:55:21 |genre = |label = |producer = , , , , , , , , |compiler = C.Syde65 (adapted)}} 25th Anniversary Edition Mix is a adapted by C.Syde65. This compilation album is based on an old playlist titled The Monkees that I found on a family computer in 2007 that dated from the 1990's. The playlist consisted of Monkees songs from the album The ★ Collection: 25th Anniversary Edition, all of which were files at 128 kbps, though I later converted all the files to files at 192 kbps. By the time the playlist had come into my possession, claimed that the first song on the playlist " " was corrupt, but I simply clicked on the song to make it play, as the file was still on the computer. While the compilation itself has not been burnt, this adaption was compiled on various occasions between 2013 and 2019, making it difficult to know the exact time I decided to make a compact disc adaption. The "no pause between tracks" box would be ticked when burning this compilation, to prevent the Nero Express Essentials software from adding 2 second pauses between tracks, to free up more space on the CD - not that there wouldn't be enough space to fit 20 songs one CD anyway. The "normalise all audio files" box would also be ticked, to set the volume of all the tracks to a standard volume. There were a few differences between the order the songs appeared on the playlist, and the order the songs appear on the tracklist of the CD adaption below. On the original playlist, A Little Bit Me, A Little Bit You, " ", "Cuddly Toy", " ", ", "Hold on Girl (Help is on its Way)", "" ", " ", " ", " ", "Look Out (Here Comes Tomorrow)", " ", "She", " ", and " " appeared as the 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, 7th, 8th, 9th, 10th, 11th, 14th, 15th, 16th, and 17th tracks respectively. Even though all the songs featured on this compilation were ripped from the same album, the number added to the release year music column of some of the MP3 files were different. The number that was added most of the files was 1967, except "I'm a Believer", "(I'm Not Your) Steppin' Stone", "Last Train to Clarksville", and "(Theme from) The Monkees" which had the number 1966 added to the release year column. " " which had the number 1968 added to the release year column. And "Listen to the Band" which had the number 1969 added to the release year column. These numbers were added to represent the years the songs were originally released, although " " wasn't originally released until 1968, though it was recorded in 1967. Though "Listen to the Band" was indeed originally released in 1969, it was recorded in 1968. "Hold on Girl (Help is on its Way)", "Look Out (Here Comes Tomorrow)", and "She" were originally released in 1967, though they were recorded in 1966. Track Listing Category:Pages Category:C.Syde's Pages Category:Pages related to The Monkees